The Phone
by memo19307
Summary: Hello, this is my first fanfiction I hope you enjoy!. I'm also wide open to reviews, so if u would please review I would really appreciate it, also if you want me to make this into a story don't hesitate to say so and enjoy!.


John was weird, he was a weird child, a VEEERRRRYYYYY weird child in fact he had no friends, he was in the when he met her since that moment jonh was never the same again

Chapter 1:the beginning John was a very cute child back then he had blue eyes red hair and was very nice, but that was back then now... well lets just said he changed he talked less WAAYYYY leess, he was about to enter university, while he was packing his mom came in "are you almost done packin son?" she said from the door.  
"yes" he sounded tired like he hadn't slept in weeks "well i will also like to remeber you that...". Jonh close the door on her.

Chapter 2:Redemption John was about to leave when his sister stopped him.  
"wait you are forgetting something" she said. "What" John said.  
"me" she said, he had forgotten, he had to take her sister with him, they were gonna be in the same university.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Neither John or her sister Amy had said a word to each other on the way Either when Amy started talking John will use the same excuse he always used while driving "i dont want to get pulled over like last time, remember?" with that amy will shut up or Amy will be texting.  
1 thing John hated was that their college was a 2 day drive from their home and they also had verry little money they could only afford 1 room in the hotel, the worst there was 1 single bed, no TV, No sofa, and there was a nest of rats inside the restroom, and to make things worst the bed broke apart when they settled down to sleep, which meant they will had to sleep on the floor.  
"there's no fucking way im sleepin on the floor" John said "watch your language,kid"  
"Shut up shitbag" John said angrily, and with that they argued the whole night.

Chapter 3:Arrival Neither of them talked to each other until they stopped to eat at a fast food place.  
"i don't like hamburgers" said Amy "You think i give..." John stared at a van it looked like it had been abandoned, he parked the car and told Amy to come to.  
he walked towards the van, he told Amy to look out "What are you doing" Amy asked, she had a very nervous face "you'll see" John said "there we go", the van's door opened "get the stuff ASAP, they started to put their stuff inside the van Jonh found what looked to be the van's extra key's under the driver's seat, they took off.  
I got a bad feeling About this' Amy said, her face looked extra nervous "well it was very cramped inside that damned car at least we got more space now". He was sweating badly "what about if the police comes after us,i dont want to go to jail"  
She looked like she was about to burst now " for the love of God, learn some self control"  
just then, they heard a phone in the backseat "Amy get the phone" john said sternly "ok..." she said half sobbing.  
"H-Hello" Amy said "Who the hell are you?" She hung up "Who was that" asked John "it was a m.." she was cut halfway because of a gunshot.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` John swerved through traffic lanes, dodging cars, almost crashing into a Dodge, then in front of him bridge.  
when the end of the bridge came into view they saw a car crash the police had arrived there were ambulances and the cars were circling the crash "Holy.." they were interrupted by gunshots and breaking glass, John crashed into an ambulance.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Amy got up "John?" she tried to get up, but a hand hold her tight and she went down again "You need to rest so you can tell us everything you know" a man with a Beard, around his 79 was the 1 holding her down " where's my brother?" Amy said, scared "Oh hes...lost" The man said "he ran away after the crash leaving you behind" The man said "as much John hates me he wouldn't leave me behind" Amy said, nerviously lookin around, she spotted a syringe, a surgeon knife, and more tools "well now i would hate to hurt you so you might want to tell us why did you have that phone and that car" the Man said "well i got nothing to lose anymore so here go.

Chapter 4:Hear no evil, See no Evil John was Running, he didnt look back, he didn't stop, until to his surprise he found the university they were supposed to be in.  
He ran towards a car and was about to break the window when he heard a voice behind him, he turned around it was a woman around 46 she started to scream when she saw John's bloody face, he holded her mouth with his hand,he grabbed the woman's bag, found the car keys and took off, he was going back to the crash to get the phone, he wasn't expecting her sister to be there, last thing he saw before runnin was an explosion, the only thing he had was his phone and his knife, he also found some pepper spray in the back seat.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Amy got on a car and lefted to the crash site hoping that she'll find her brother there, she was full of blood, she had killed the old man and 2 more guards, she had brutally killed the old man, she felt weird, she felt good, she didnt feel bad about the old man, she felt happy `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` When John got there the police had arrived, he asked for her sister but he only got arrested because he said HE was the one that crashed the ambulance and made the explosion killing 5 policemen, 4 paramedics and 2 civilians.

Chapter 5:Re-encounter -7 months later-  
John was entering his class when he noticed the door was closed and the binds were down, he and some other people open the door.  
They couldn't believe what they saw, Mr Garret had hanged himself.  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` there subsistute was someone he knew, but they meet in a weird way, he remebered it was the woman from the car he took that day


End file.
